1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to bracket structure for a hard disk assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with higher calculation capacity and higher stability are important for computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, an area occupied by a computer server must also be reduced. Thus, the hardware arrangement in the computer server is restricted by reduced space.
The computer server, such as a blade server may have many hard disks or other storage medias to provide data accessing function. The reduced volume and the inner space of the blade server sometimes would not provide enough assembly space to lie down the hard disk horizontally. Furthermore, the hard disk would collide with other hardware caused by the reduced inner space.
Thus, there is a need to improve the hard disk assembly reliability in the reduced space in the blade server.